Fire of the Phoenix
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Things take a fiery turn for the autobots and Decepticons as a Phoenix Predacon is discovered alive and well, meanwhile a very coldblooded Predacon seeks to return earth back to the Ice age. Story theme Torches by X Ambassadors
1. The Phoenix rises

The Autobots were researching the many mythology creatures of earth they looked at Pictures of Dragons,Griffins,Thunderbirds and many others.

"Man you guys sure have a lot of monsters to worry about."Smokescreen said in amazement Rafael looked at him "not all of them were evil monsters some were friendly."

"Yeah like Buckbeak."Miko chimed everyone looked at her in confusion "Big four legged bird thing..from the Harry Potter books."she explained. Optimus Prime looked at the pictures on the giant screen earth has always been a Mystery to him but after discovering that unicorn is it's core, the Predacon fossils various relics and energon located here earth and Cybertron are linked.

But as he was looking at the pictures he began thinking of the Predacons there's more of them and they're more vicious than Predaking himself optimus now begins to worry if these monsters he gazes at now would give Shockwave ideas for new Predacons. Then something caught the eye of him there was a small picture of a fiery bird "Rafael what is that?"

Rafael blew up the image and everyone saw it clearly "That's a Phoenix Optimus,It's a bird that can be reborn from it's own ashes it can never truly die."Rafael explained bumblebee made beeping sounds "indeed bumblebee, on our side a Phoenix would be beneficial...but on the side of the Decepticons it would be the end of us all."Optimus prime said with a hint of fear as he looked at the image again.

**Meanwhile**

Aboard the Nemesis Shockwave was walking among the halls with the new Addition to the Predacons: a Dragon who's as cold as the ice he breaths, his name is Coldsnap **(His body is inspired by Skystalker's toy and his head is based on skystalker's construct bot toy head).**

As Coldsnap walked ice slowly built up leaving a icy trail on the walk a little ice was starting to build up on Shockwave's arm but he didn't care. They arrived to the bridge where Megatron and the Predacons were waiting, Predaking was the first to lay eyes on the new Predacon.

Predaking walked up to Coldsnap "Welcome my Predacon brother,I am Predaking your leader." Then Megatron stepped forward "and i am Megatron your lord and master." Coldsnap looked between the two unimpressed although he wouldn't dare let it show into words so he decided to play along...for now.

Coldsnap kneeled down "how may i serve?" Coldsnap's voice was calm and whispery like a ghost it sent massive chills down everyone's spines including shockwave's knockout shivered in uncomfortable fear "Ugh did it just get cold in here?"

Starscream scoffed "you can serve by not Existing we have enough Predacons." He pointed to the rest of the Predacon team: Skylynx,Darksteel,Lazerback,Grimwing,Ripclaw and Cindersaur. Lazerback growled"Shut it Starmunch or I'll tear you to pieces!" Ripclaw walked over to Coldsnap and helped him up "yeah i say the more the scalier." Then she let out a wicked laugh Causing Darksteel to laugh too.

Megatron was about to say something when a vehicon spoke.

"my lord we found something."

Megatron along with Predacons and shockwave "what is it?"Megatron asked "We're detecting a very large energon reading in a volcano."He said and he pressed a few buttons and the screen showed the Ring of Fire a large collection of volcanoes but then focused on one particular one the Arenal volcano.

"Hmmm a Cybertronian relic?"Knockout asked in interest Megatron wondered that too but he knew there was one way to find out "Blow the volcano apart."Megatron ordered with a sadistic smile.

**Meanwhile**

The Autobots were continuing to study the mythology of earth when the proximity alarm sounded Agent Fowler appeared on the screen frantically "Prime we just got reports of a Decepticon sighting at the Arenal in Costa Rica it looks like they're gonna blow the volcano apart!"

Everyone looked at eachother confused "Why would they do that?!"Smokescreen asked even optimus prime was puzzled "I don't know but right know why doesn't now matter ratchet open the ground bridge."He ordered ratchet pulled a lever and a green swirling portal opened in a metal tube and the Autobots transformed and Drove through it.

**Meanwhile**

The Nemesis was about 100 feet away from the volcano "Volcano almost in range lord Megatron."Starscream said with a sadistic smile Megatron grinned also as the Nemesis creeped closer and closer. The Autobots arrived they were nearly close to the volcano and the saw the Nemesis getting ready to fire optimus looked on in terror.

"5 4 3 2.."Starscream counted down then suddenly the volcano erupted shocking everyone including Megatron. Smokescreen got on his knees in anguish "YOU MANIAC...YOU BLEW IT UP...DARN YOU...DARN YOU ALL TO THE PIT!."he roared in rage.

"Nice Firing Starscream."Megatron complimented Starscream looked at Megatron confused "Uhh..i didn't press anything." Megatron raised an eyebrow then there was another loud explosion from the volcano as a fireball shot straight out of it and into the air what came next stunned everyone.

The fireball spreaded what looks to be wings and the fire went away to reveal a large bird but it wasn't just a bird it was made of metal it's beak and talons were a gold color while the rest of its body was a Red and yellow color. It hovered in the air flapping its massive wings, optimus prime stared at the bird in awe then noticed it's tailfeathers were long "It's a Phoenix."

However shockwave noticed a different detail it had a Predacon symbol on its right wing. "Its a Predacon my leige."Shockwave said Predaking's eyes lit up "Another one of my brethren?!" Knockout noticed the Phoenix glaring angrily at the ship.

"Uhh lord Megatron...it's looking at us funny."

Megatron looked at the Phoenix just in time to see it breath fire at the Nemesis grazing the ship "Return fire!"Starscream exclaimed only to be choked at lifted high into the air by Lazerback "You will do no such thing."he growled "He's confused he needs to see we aren't his enemy but allies."Predaking said.

"Yeah but who's gonna go out there and cool down that flaming bird?"Darksteel asked there was silence around the ship then Coldsnap crossed his arms "I feel that was a dig at me..fine I'll do it." Then he walked away and to the launching bridge then transformed into his ice Dragon and flew off around the ship and towards the Phoenix.

The Phoenix was about to fire another shot until it saw Coldsnap flying towards it now this is where everything went down the toilet the Phoenix let out the loudest angriest screech every heard scaring the Autobots and the Decepticons. Then it rocket towards Coldsnap at an alarming speed leaving a brief flaming trail then it collided with Coldsnap Locking talons and claws with him.

Coldsnap was absolutely confused then he noticed the look on the Phoenix's face it was a look of Hatred like it had some personal vendetta against him. Coldsnap struggled against the Phoenix then his eyes widened in fear as the Phoenix's throat glowed bright orange then it breathed fire on him sending him plummeting to the ground.

Then it set its sights on the Nemesis and flew towards it only to be blasted out of the sky by a missile fired by Starscream. The Phoenix let out a squawk of pain as it hit the ground hard, the Autobots ran towards the crash sight of the Phoenix where they saw it.

The Phoenix was badly injured and energon was leaking fast "Ratchet open the ground bridge...we have an injured bot."Optimus said with concern.


	2. Phoenix resurrection

Ratchet quickly opened the ground bridge as Optimus prime and Bulkhead walked through carrying the Phoenix. Jack,miko and Raphael looked at the giant bird in complete awe.

"Woah is that a Cybertronian bird?!"Miko exclaimed excited.

Optimus and Bulkhead place the Phoenix in the sickbay where the Autobots surrounded it. "It came out of the volcano and started attacking the Nemesis then it did batted with some blue Predacon it won then it got blasted hard out of the sky."arcee explained as she glanced at the wounded bird.

"Optimus said it was a Phoenix."Bulkhead said this caused Miko to freak out in excitement "woah a Cybertronian Phoenix, first it's Dragons now a Phoenix what other mythical beasts do you have?!"

Ratchet walked over examined the Phoenix then noticed the Predacon symbol on his wing "He's a Predacon."Ratchet stated with a hint of nervous "he's injured ratchet besides he attacked the Decepticons he's not evil."Arcee asked "still we should watch him."Smokescreen said

Ratchet scanned the Phoenix and gasped in worry "it's spark is fading fast i need to defib!" Ratchet Quickly grabbed to defibrillators and shocked the Phoenix repeatedly trying to keep it alive. Ratchet looked at the screen he was beginning to flat line "Come on!"Ratchet exclaimed everyone was watching with complete fear.

Then the sound of a long flatline beep echoed the room as the Phoenix's spark extinguished ratchet hung his head as did everyone else "you did what you could old friend." Optimus said comforting ratchet then something happened the Phoenix's body started to glow bright orange before it quickly turned into molten metal optimus and Ratchet stepped back as it spilled on the floor.

"W..w..what's happening?!"Smokescreen exclaimed nervously looking at the pile of liquid metal before him then the lava started to move like it had a mind of its own then it started to form a bird like shape. Everyone looked on in amazement as the liquid metal dried up and the Orange glow went away to reveal a shiny red and yellow color the Phoenix was alive and it look well.

"It...resurrected it's self."jack said with amazement "just like a phoenix."Raf said "cool!"Miko exclaimed the Phoenix spread its wings then it shook it's head and opened its eyes it looked around confused then concerned. Ratchet careful stepped forward "easy we're.." The Phoenix let out an angry screech scaring everyone and he batted ratchet away with his wings. He made biting motions to anyone that came near then he transformed to robot mode stunning everyone.

The Phoenix's robot mode was tall and lean but muscular he was up to optimus primes chest in comparison, Everyone could see the Phoenix was male the Phoenix's head was visible on his chest and the wings were on hid back his feet were the feet of his Phoenix mode(his head is inspired by Transmetal 2 airazor).

Then he spun around and pinned optimus against the wall and pulled out a sword from a compartment on his back which glowed orange and pointed it at optimus's head(its based on the heat sword with the Tengushen skin from warframe). The remaining Autobots aimed their guns at the angry Predacon but optimus knowing that he's just confused told them to stand down "Autobots hold your fire!"optimus commanded.

"Hold your fire,he's pointing a big sword at you?!"Smokescreen exclaimed optimus stared at the Phoenix "It is alright,you were injured we took you to our base for repairs i am optimus prime..we are not you're enemy." The Phoenix stared at optimus with his yellow eyes as he raised an eyebrow studying optimus "Autobots lower your weapons."Optimus said the Phoenix looked back as they reluctantly lowered their weapons the Phoenix looked back at optimus then he stated to lower his sword getting the idea optimus or any of the Autobots are threats to him.

Everyone sighed as the situation has been defused until arcee spotted wheeljack sneaking up behind the Phoenix everyone started to panic if wheeljack attacks the Phoenix everything would go to the toilet. Everyone except optimus waved to wheeljack and mouthed words wheeljack couldn't understand them arcee mouth "Don't you dare!"in a angry way.

But it was too late wheeljack grabbed the Phoenix trying to hold him the Phoenix only growled and elbowed him making him let go then he threw wheeljack over his shoulder and into bulkhead and bumblebee. Then the Phoenix's forearm opened up and a object came out then it transformed into a cool looking red bow that had a Phoenix motif(it looks like the falcon summoner from power rangers wild force).

The Phoenix aimed at everyone causing panic the 3 kids backed away nervously the Phoenix was even more angry than before optimus tried to speak but the Phoenix wasn't having it. Now it was Arcee's turn to try to defuse the situation she raised her hands to the air and spoke in a calming manner.

"Woah easy it's alright i apologize for wheeljack he's a wrecker they tend to be stupid."she explained "hey!"Wheeljack and bulkhead groaned while getting up. The Phoenix looked at Arcee with complete skepticism as he pointed the bow at her. "I'm arcee what's your name?"Arcee asked nicely the Phoenix looked at her confused letting her know he doesn't have one.

"Ok you don't have one...ok how about...Heatburn?"arcee asked the Phoenix thought about it and actually liked the name. "Ok Heatburn it is,we're all friends here no one will attempt to harm you right guys?"Arcee asked around everyone agreed except for wheeljack causing Arcee to glare at him "Right?!"

"Yeah yeah sure."wheeljack said in an annoyed tone Heatburn lowered the bow and looked Arcee in a calm manner as she smiled at him the situation was defused again.

**Meanwhile at the ****Nemesis**

The Predacons surrounded the injured Coldsnap who was unconscious Predaking looked at Coldsnap then at knockout "will he live?" Knockout sighed "unsure he landed pretty hard and Ack!" Knockout was interrupted when Predaking grabbed him by the throat. "Listen closely if he dies you die."Predaking growled knockout struggled under his grip "Un...unhand me!"knockout gagged.

While that was happening Coldsnap was having a very strange dream.

**Coldsnap's**** dream **

Everything was happening too fast they're were images of him fighting Heatburn but something was off they were fighting in a arctic environment then everything stopped as he heard a equally chilling voice call his name "Coldsnap...Coldsnap,find it." Coldsnap was confused then he saw something flying towards him...it...it looked like the Phoenix.

The Phoenix didn't slow down it just sped up and it crashed into him waking him up with a jolt.

Coldsnap looked around and saw predaking choking knockout while the rest cheered on but he didn't care about that he was trying to figure out what the mysterious voice told him to find.


	3. Captured

Heatburn looked at the autobots then at the humans still has his bow and sword in his hands then he put them away. "No one here will harm you heatburn we're all friends here."Arcee said calmly

Optimus prime walked past Heatburn standing in front of him Heatburn looked around then saw the elevator opened and agent Fowler enter the room he was about to speak when he saw Heatburn. "Who's this?" "This is Heatburn he came out of the volcano in Costa Rica."

Agent Fowler looked at Heatburn then noticed the Predacon symbol "He's a Predacon?!"he said in a nervous tone "Yes but.."

"And you brought him here?!"Fowler exclaimed shielding the children "agent Fowler i don't think he's like his Predacon brethren,In fact he had a battle with one of them." Heatburn suddenly made growling noises which frightened everyone. "uh..Heatburn you ok?"Smokescreen called out Heatburn rememberd Coldsnap and immediately felt seething hatred rise up again.

Then Heatburn started looking around and noticed the driveway where the Autobots arrive in their vehicle forms and started walking towards it only to be stopped by the Autobots. "woah woah woah hothead you can't go out there!"Smokescreen said Heatburn tilted his head in confusion bumblebee made beeping sounds in agreement.

"We are robots in disguise a fiery bird isn't convert."Bulkhead argued Heatburn looked between the Autobots and the humans then made a sound indicating that he has no time for this. He pushed the Autobots out of way but optimus prime stood in his way "Now hold on.."he began but Heatburn was already getting more and more upset he kicked optimus square in the sprockets and he kneed him in the face making the Autobot leader fall to the ground then he was about to walk out Agent Fowler shouted at him.

"Hey Birdbrain what part of you can't go out there didn't you get?!" Heatburn looked down at Fowler then stared walking which Angered Fowler. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Then out of nowhere Heatburn batted Agent Fowler away with his massive wings making him fly directly into his office door with a loud crash.

Heatburn stared directly at the kids which made them whimper "we ain't gonna stop you."Jack said backing away along with Miko and Rafael. Heatburn didn't say anything but just kept walking Arcee tried to follow him but it was too late Heatburn was already outside Arcee watched Heatburn transform to Phoenix mode and fly off.

**Meanwhile**

Aboard the Nemesis Coldsnap was up and about trying to figure out what the dream was telling him "Find what?"He asked himself then he stopped as Predaking appeared before him "Hello Coldsnap how are you feeling?" Coldsnap looked up at Predaking "Fine." Predaking grinned "Great...because we just spotted the Phoenix."

Predaking and Coldsnap entered the bridge were everyone gathered around to see the monitor and a image of Heatburn flying in his Phoenix mode appeared "Where is he?"Megatron asked "He's flying above the skylines of Jasper,Nevada."shockwave responded "Great so how do we capture him?"Knockout asked Starscream glanced at Coldsnap and grinned "Might i suggest we send in his playmate after all he does seem to hate him." Shockwave stared at Starscream "you're not suggesting we use Coldsnap as bait?"

Starscream shrugged "got any better ideas?"

**Meanwhile**

Heatburn was high in the air looking down at the town of Jasper the citizens took notice of him as a giant flaming bird in the sky. As Heatburn flew a groundbridge opened mid air then Coldsnap came out like a bullet and collided with Heatburn tumbling out of control and into the streets below.

They hit the ground hard transforming to their robot mode before stopping they stood up staring each other down Coldsnap was stunned at Heatburn's robot mode "Well...that's a suprise."Coldsnap stated Heatburn pulled out his sword and the two Predacons circled each other. Heatburn had the most scariest scowl on his face while Coldsnap kept his stone demeanour.

"Look i don't know what i did that made you hate me but we are both Predacons surely we can talk this over."Coldsnap said in his cold tone Heatburn's eyes narrowed and he charged at Coldsnap and he swung his sword Coldsnap dodged every attack. People were running for cover and at the same time recording the battle Heatburn brought the sword down but Coldsnap caught the blade with his barehands the heat burning his hands he knocked the sword out of Heatburn's hand and with a swing of his tail he sent Heatburn flying into a building with a mighty crash.

**Meanwhile**

The Autobots were racing towards the town at lightning speed determined to retrieve Heatburn before he burns something down.

**Meanwhile**

Heatburn was getting back up Coldsnap's wings fired cryo disks that hit Heatburn with a brief flash of white light and ice formed around Heatburn trapping him in ice. "You're coming with me,Our "king" wants a word with you." Before Coldsnap could do anything else Heatburn's body started to glow bright orange and the ice quickly melted Heatburn was free.

Heatburn growled making Coldsnap step back a little then Heatburn's bow formed on his hand and he fired a flaming Phoenix shaped arrow at Coldsnap which hit him in a firey explosion sending him flying into a nearby gas station which then exploded tremendously. Coldsnap struggled to stand as fire enveloped him Heatburn approached him with his sword in hand glaring menacingly at him.

Coldsnap looked up as Heatburn raised the sword ready to deal the killing strike then a ground bridge opened up behind them and lazerback charged out of it knocking Heatburn out of the way. The rest of the Predacons soon followed darksteel went over to help Coldsnap but her growled at him "I had him right where i wanted him."

Darksteel let out a maniacal laugh "really?!,from where I'm standing it looked like you were getting your tail kicked."

Heatburn quickly stood up from lazerback's attack and noticed the Predacons in front of him he held his sword tightly in his hand ready for a fight then he felt something prick his neck then everything started to go dark as he collapsed unconscious a tranquilizer dart in his neck fired by shockwave.

"Mission complete let us return."shockwave said as he walked back into the ground bridge Predaking grabbed Heatburn and put him over his shoulder and walked through the rest of the Predacons following suit and the groundbridge close after them. The Autobots then arrived just missing them The eyed the destruction caused by Heatburn's battle with Coldsnap "Oh no."Arcee mumbled in concern.


	4. Others like him

Heatburn woke up to the sound of voices he stirred awake and saw a bunch of Decepticons in front of him as well as the Predacons. Heatburn noticed Coldsnap was among them he tried to move but couldn't as his arms and legs were shackled to a table.

"Heh ha don't bother moving bird brain."Laserback growled glaring at Heatburn with a malicious frown "Ah the subject is awake."shockwave said looking at Heatburn Megatron and Predaking. "He's even more frightening up close."Knock out grumbled.

Predaking stared at Heatburn looking him over and began speaking "I am Predaking ruler of the Predacons and your king identify yourself." He said with authority Heatburn only growled and snarled and that was responded with a punch from Laserback "Hold your beak or I'll tear it off your face!"he roared Ripclaw ran to Heatburn's defense "That's no way to treat a new Predacon."

"I don't care who he is i just want to know this:Why did you attack me what did i do to you?"Coldsnap asked Heatburn only struggled in response prompting Knockout to shock him with a prod causing him to shriek in pain.

Heatburn made threatning Squawking sounds while struggling shockwave looked towards Megatron. "It appears it cannot speak in words."shockwave stated Megatron looked at Heatburn being shocked and punched by Laserback and Knock out.

He sneered "No matter he will make a fine addition to our army." Starscream looked to Heatburn then back at Megatron "he won't serve willingly my Lord." Megatron frowned glaring at "he will..or he will be made to."

Heatburn glanced at Megatron and growled earning him another punch from Laserback. Then shockwave looked at Megatron "Actually my leige this Firebird isn't the only one that prowls this planet." He said causing everyone to look at him funny.

**Moments later**

The Predacons and the Decepticons were on the bridge looking at the giant Viewing screen it showed pictures of the first Predacon clones "Our Avian ally was one of the first Predacon clones i made that was sent to earth."Shockwave explained everyone was stunned "I thought they all died out."Megatron said.

"Some of them did...but some survived throughout the years into modern day all the while making names for themselves in human mythology and literature."Shockwave said then pressed a button and pictures of mythical monsters appeared.

Then he pressed a another button and a several videos popped up.

**(Video #1, Location****:Somewhere in North America,Date:April 23rd 2003)**

**The video is shaking a little but it was pointing towards the sky it was dark and grey a thunderstorm was coming. But this was no ordinary thunderstorm as the camera caught something moving in the clouds it was a little hard to see but it was clear it was a large bird as it made a screeching sound then it flapped it's massive wings and thunder roared scaring the person holding the camera.**

**(Video #2 Location: Loch Ness Scotland,Date:November 2nd 2006)**

**It was in the point of view of divers the water was dark and murky the camera slowly pans left and right be for stopping suddenly and no more than 20 feet away a large creature swims by it had the ****Predacon**** symbol on it's right shoulder and it was blue and streamline looking. **

**It had a Dragon like appearance with four legs with a long tail instead of wings it had Dorsal spines fins starting from it's neck all the way down its back and webbed feet and fins on the tail. **

**The Creature also had piercing orange eyes that a cut through the dark waters of the loch before falling on the diver. It stared intensely it's eyes seeing the very soul of the diver who started breathing heavily then the creature darted the opposite direction at a impossible speed disappearing into the darkness.**

**(Video #3 location:Norway,Date:August 4th 2011)**

**It was midnight as the video showed a dark forest then everything stopped for a second then a ordinary wolf's howl then after about 5 second another wolf's howl was heard but this one...this one sounded bigger...much much bigger and it was loud. **

Megatron nodded his head "I've seen enough shockwave." Starscream and knock out nodded visible shaken "Y..yeah."Knock out stuttered "How many are there?"Predaking asked excitement clear in his voice "Unknown to tell,The Drawings and legends date back centuries some of them may have died out during the reign of humankind,Either by humans..or each other."

A Small grin formed on Megatron's face as he turned around "Find out shockwave,This could be the beginning of of the glorious end of the Autobots and the humans." Then Megatron walked out with Starscream,Knockout and the Predacons following suit. Shockwave looked back at the screen looking through the pictures of the Mythical Earth Predacons(**That's what they're gonna be called)**until he came across an image that put interest in him.

It was a picture of an ancient vase that had a picture of a massive 3 headed Dragon burning down a city, then another picture of a drawing popped up it showed an even more unsettling but interesting sight it showed the other Predacon's bowing down before the Dragon.

"Now who are you?"Shockwave asked under his breath.


	5. Escape and Arctic find

Heatburn groaned in pain as he looked around there were a couple of vehicons watching him closely Heatburn struggled to break out of the bonds but it was no use they were built to restrain powerful cybertronians such as himself. But then he wondered if it was Fireproof he concentrated and his arms and legs glowed brightly Orange and the restraints began to melt very quickly.

The Vehicons took notice if this and aimed at him but it was too late Heatburn was free. Before The Vehicons could fire a single shot Heatburn pulled out his sword and sliced them both in half in one shot then he sheathed his blade then the Door opened and Laserback came in.

"I'm bored I'm gonna torture the bird some mor..."He stopped midsentince as he saw the scene in front of him then he let out a ferocious growl. "What are you doing out of bed?" He charged at him at swung wildly at him trying to knock him to the ground but Heatburn blocked every shot he made.

Then Heatburn landed a massive punch across Laserback's face making him stagger back dazed then his Bow and arrow formed and fired a arrow hitting Laserback with a boom causing him to fly backwards through the door and about 20 feet away.

**Meanwhile **

Megatron was at the bridge watching every in front of him until he heard the faint explosion he looked around confused then Starscream's voice came on the speaker. "Lord Megatron the Bird it escaped!" Megatron's eyes Widened in disbelief then it quickly changed to anger he gathered shockwave,knockout,the Predacons and many Vehicons "Split up find it!"Megatron commanded.

Groups split off in different directions in hopes of finding Heatburn Knockout and Starscream lead the Vehicons while Predaking lead the Predacons. Coldsnap was at the end of the group assessing the situation then he stopped as he felt something grab his tail then spoke in the same chilling voice he heard in his dream.

"Not yet." Coldsnap turned around and couldn't believe what he saw it was another Predacon but he had blue and white coloring and he looked like he had the same Dragon mode as he does. Coldsnap was utterly Speechless as he looked at the mysterious Predacon "Who are you?"he asked the Predacon didn't answer he simply said "Follow me." He then turned around and began walking Coldsnap followed him until they reached the upper hull.

They walked to the edge and the Dragon looked at Coldsnap then jumped off transforming into Dragon mode and flew off Coldsnap did the same and flew off after him.

**Meanwhile**

Heatburn was sneaking throughout the hallways with his Phoenix Bow(**official name for it)**clutched tightly in his hand as he heard the running footfalls of a bunch of vehicons he quickly hid in a corner and waited as the cons ran by. Heatburn sneakily came out and watched as the cons disappeared around a corner, Heatburn let out a satisfied chirp before turning around then froze as Starscream,Knockout and a few Vehicons stood in front of him aiming there blasters at him.

Starscream grinned smugly "Wrong turn." Heatburn frowned and held up his bow ready to shoot until the Vehicons opened fired on him. Shot after shot hit him hard then he let out a cry as he collapsed dead, the Vehicons stopped shooting as Starscream went over to Heatburn's body.

He let out an evil chuckle "So much for the big bad scary bird." He then kicked the body and turned around and began to walk away however unknown to Starscream and to the horror of Knockout and the Vehicons Heatburn started his Resurrection Protocol. "Uh...Starscream..?"knockout whimpered pointing behind him Starscream turned around and his eyes immediately widened in fear as Heatburn stood towering over him in his Phoenix mode fully resurrected giving him an vicious scowl.

Starscream immediately jumped back yelping "Wha..how...That's not possible!" Heatburn transformed into robot mode and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him high into the air Starscream screamed like a girl. "Knockout help me!" Knockout started to back away "i uh just remembered this is a new paint job and i can't ruin it so...bye."Then he ran away.

Starscream yelped as Heatburn tossed him into the Vehicons with a loud crash then he ran passed them. He bolted down halls and turned corner then stopped as more Vehicons came charging at him blasters ready Heatburn growled and pulled out his sword and charged full speed.

Vehicons fired only for Heatburn to deflet them when Heatburn got close enough to the group he slashed them apart leaving nothing but scrap pieces. He continued running through out the hallways until he hit another road block Shockwave and a bunch of vehicons appeared in front of him he turned around then froze as the Predacons were behind him.

"Nowhere to run."Predaking said Heatburn looked between each group and noticed something off about the Predacons:Coldsnap wasn't with them. "Coldsnap Restrain him."Predaking ordered however nothing happened the Predacons looked around amung them Darksteel frowned "The popsicle abandoned us?!" Predaking growled "When i get my claws on him...!" Before he could finish his threat Heatburn fired an arrow at him making him fly back and hit the ground hard.

Shockwave and the Vehicons opened fired but Heatburn dodged into a corner behind him "Hold your fire we have him cornered."Shockwave said and the Vehicons stopped firing. Predaking growled as he stood up then the Predacons and the Decepticons slowly converged to Heatburn but he has one final trick up his sleeve.

**Play Starting over by Crystal Method**

The Phoenix Bow is a powerfully dangerous weapon Heatburn has in his Arsenal for the following reasons:How effective it is and the punch it packs. The bow responds to his mental commands if he thinks it the bow can fire multiple arrows at once or if he's feeling crafty he can make them curve around objects.

Heatburn held up the bow and aimed forward he narrowed his eyes as the shadows of the Predacons and the Decepticons neared closer. Then he let go of the tail and Multiple flaming arrows fired away then curved around the 2 corners and towards the targets.

Each arrow hit their targets with ease causing massive explosions causing everyone but Heatburn to scream in pain and fly back then he fired one lone arrow but it hit the wall in front of him with a firey boom creating a massive hole and an escape. The Phoenix bow retracted into His arm and Heatburn ran and jumped through the hole transforming in midair and Flying away leting out a Screech.

**End song**

Megatron came walking up to the sight before him he saw the hole Heatburn made and he let out a Roar of rage. Shockwave stood up His body have burn marks all over it "It appears we've underestimated the power of the Predacon bird."Shockwave stated Megatron simply Spoke in a low voice "Yes,Clearly."

Darksteel groaned in pain as the rest of the Predacons struggled to stand "Ugh this wouldn't have happened if we had our walk refrigerator on hand."He snapped "Where did Coldsnap go any way?"Grimwing asked.

**Antarctica**

Coldsnap and the Mysterious Predacon landed on the Frigid Land the Arctic Coldsnap transformed into robot mode and the Mysterious Predacon did the same. Coldsnap looked around they were in the middle of a blizzard but they could tell it was night time there "Where are we?"Coldsnap asked the mystery Predacon didn't answer he simply walked forward through the blizzard.

Coldsnap followed him although he didn't know why he was following a stranger through negative 90 degree cold, it was about an hour and half until they came apon a cave entrance. They walked through and after about a couple of minutes they came apon a large door it was silver it looked like one belonging to a spaceship.

Coldsnap looked at the door "What is this?" He asked the stranger but when he turned to look at him he was gone. Coldsnap looked at the door again then gently reached out and touched the door then a blue ring formed around his hand and the door slide up revealing a hallway.

Coldsnap cautiously walked through then the door closed behind him, lights came on through out the halls which suprised him as the ship looked like it's been here for millions of years. The halls themselves looked cybertronian Coldsnap kept walking through them lost until he heard the stranger's whispery voice.

"This way."

Coldsnap could tell it was coming from the right of him so he went that way after about a minute of walking he came up to another large door which opened to reveal a sight which completely stunned Coldsnap. It was a giant laboratory Coldsnap slowly walked inside completely dumbfounded at the sight then he looked over at a corner and saw the Mysterious strange standing there "Welcome."he said with enthusiasm.


	6. Project Long Winter

Coldsnap looked at the Predacon in complete confusion as he looked around at his surroundings. "Welcome where?"he asked the Predacon looked around before chuckling "the start of long cold day." Coldsnap cocked his head even more confused "i saw this ship crash on this planet Millions of years ago in my curiosity i investigated it and i discovered it was a Cybertronian Mobile laboratory for Research and Experimentations of the Questionable variety."

Coldsnap looked at the Predacon amazed "How do you know this?" He asked "some of the crew who survived the crash told me everything:What this ship was,Their mission...everything."the Predacon responded "And...what was their mission?"

"Remember what i said about Experimentations of the Questionable variety?,they were a bunch of Autobot Nerds who were curious about other species out in the cosmos so they left cybertron without telling anyone to go from planet to planet to check out various species and see what makes them tick all the while Subjecting them to painful and lethal tests."The Predacon explained shocking Coldsnap a little.

One other Question sprung into Coldsnap's mind "What happened to them?" The predacon chuckled a little "A Dragon's got to eat." Coldsnap raised an eyebrow Then Predacon walked around the lab touching various equipment.

"This place became my territory and base of operations in my long fierce battle with the Firebird." Coldsnap looked at the Predacon in suprise "Wait...you know that thing?!" The predacon hung his head then growled a little not wanting to remember certain memories about Heatburn. "I did...it all started with a dispute over energon that we both found at the same time one insult lead to another which then transitioned into physical fights and we now had this massive thing going on."

Coldsnap nodded in understanding the Predacon's story and also understanding why Heatburn hates him because he reminds him of This Mysterious Predacon. "Come i want you to see something." The predacon led him over to a giant screen that had a video on pause Coldsnap looked at the Predacon who motioned for him to press play and he did although he hesitated a little.

**(The video)**

**The ****predacon**** looked at the camera confused trying to figure out how it works when he realized it was recording as it should his composure went from confused to calm in seconds. "my name is ****Skystalker****,i...i don't know where i am right now...all i know is that i was placed here with other beasts like me I've only explored half of this strange world the only thing i can do now at this time is explore some more."**

**(Video end)**

Coldsnap looked at Skystalker in confusion and he nodding in affirmation then Coldsnap looked at the screen again and noticed other video logs that were weeks and months apart Coldsnap noticed there was a chair behind him and he sat down knowing he was gonna be there for a while.

**Meanwhile**

Heatburn was flying faster than he had ever gone leaving a fiery trail in the sky as he jetted not for his own home but for the autobot base. Giving that Predacon has precise homing instinct thus finding the base was as easy as the alphabet.

Meanwhile at the base the autobots were panicking non stop while June Darby put a cast on Agent Fowler's right arm while nursing a massive bruise on his head. Arcee was pacing back and forth frantically "they could be doing anything to him right now." "like brainwashing him?!"Smokescreen suggested nervously causing bulkhead to glare at him.

Bumblebee made various beeping sounds. "Bee's right we should've never let him leave."Bulkhead said with guilt "There's nothing we could've done to stop him,Given he's a Predacon and the power he possesses he would stand no chance."Optimus prime stated then agent Fowler stood up groaning in pain "Well i hope he's alright for he has a lot to answer for,he nearly burned the city and almost killed me!"

Wheeljack turned to agent Fowler with an annoyed expression he and fowler never got along well agent Fowler always complained which got on Wheeljack's nerves. "Well...that's what you get for mouthing off beings who are bigger and stronger that you." Fowler glared at Wheeljack intensely.

June Darby was trying to make sense about what the autobots explained to her about Heatburn.

"Ok let me get this straight:Heatburn is a Cybertronian Phoenix?"June asked completely dumbfounded "That is correct Ms Darby."Ratchet June took a deep breath. Optimus prime was about to speak again when the alarm went off ratchet pressed a few buttons at the screen showed outside and Heatburn was standing there in his robot mode.

Everyone was completely shocked "How did he escape Megatron's ship?"Bulkhead asked "More importantly how did he know were our base was?"Ratchet asked completely stunned.

**Meanwhile**

Coldsnap watched video logs for an hour all the logs talked about different things:His rivalry with Heatburn,Encounters with other Predacons,the dinosaur's demise and Rise of the Neanderthals. However the ones that grabbed his attention more were ones that mentioned "Project Long Winter" which peeked Coldsnap's curiosity.

"What's Project Long Winter?"Coldsnap asked Skystalker cocked his head to the side "You watched my Videos you tell me." Coldsnap looked at him like he was crazy "You didn't explain anything,all you said was "after long winter this planet will be mine,Long winter is nearly ready and Happy long winter!", what is it?!"

Skystalker didn't say anything for a minute he only pointed at the screen which Coldsnap looked at then he noticed another Log labeled "Last Snowflake" Coldsnap clicked on the video and what he saw shocked him.

**(Video)**

**Skystalker**** was sitting in front of the camera but he was extremely banged up he had severe burn marks and scratches on his body and a stab wound that look fatal on his chest and his wings looked damaged. ****Skystalker**** began to speak but it came out shallow and weak "I...re..****gret**** to..say...ugh...pro...j..****ject**** long winter will not proceed as hoped...i...ran into the...firebird...a massive battle took place...as you can...see...i lost...****bady****, i don't have a lot of time left...whoever finds these recordings project long winter...rests in your hands...ow...however you can't accomplish the mission with the Firebird still alive fortunately i developed a weapon that can theoretically kill him...hopefully...in addition i was able to create a performance enhancing serum that can make anyone stronger,faster...colder."**

**Skystalker**** began to cough violently the he turned to the screen one final time "This is my last request to anyone who finds this recording:Kill the Firebird,Bring about an endless blizzard...win."**

**(Video end)**

Coldsnap turned to Skystalker and jumped in suprise as he was now in the same condition as he was in the video. Coldsnap continued to stare at the obviously what is the ghost of Skystalker asked he looked at the ground and chuckled dryly.

"He killed you?"Coldsnap asked Skystalker looked at him then he looked at the screen and blue prints of a large tower appeared making Coldsnap look at him confused "You wanna know what Project Long Winter is here's the truth:you see the icy wastland were in what if the entire planet was like that,A frozen kingdom fit for an Ice Dragon to rule the best part the autobots,The Decepticons and Predacons alike wouldn't be able to usurp you pretty good deal wouldn't you agree.

Coldsnap thought about it he absolutely despised Megatron and Predaking but they were a little bit stronger than him combined and with Heatburn on their side he can't do much to the autobots either so Coldsnap agreed. "I'll carry out Project Long Winter.

Skystalker laughed "Excellent,but first let me show you something.." Then he lead him to a room with a spear weapon sitting on a stand(It looks similar to Prince Nuada's spear from Hellboy 2) Coldsnap picked it up then it size shifted down to a smaller size Coldsnap looked at the blade it was bright blue.

"The Weapon to kill the Firebird." Skystalker said then a compartment on the wall next to Coldsnap revealed a canister with a clear liquid and a injection gun. "Nitro Zero,the power needed to take revenge."

Skystalker then lead Coldsnap to another part of the ship to reveal a bunch of robots that looked like Soundwave but all were white they were building the tower Coldsnap saw in the screen "The tool needed to freeze the world."Skystalker said evily.


	7. New weapon

**T****he autobot base**

Heatburn stood infront of everyone who was extremely upset while June just stared at him in awe. "Do you have any idea the damage you've done, you went outside after we told you not too!"Arcee shouted "And you nearly scorched the entire town of Jasper!"Agent Fowler roared causing Heatburn to clench his fists and growl.

"We were concerned about you Heatburn we thought the Decepticons were doing experiments on you when they captured you."Optimus spoke calmly although he to was very upset about the situation. Then Heatburn started making screeching sounds which were his way of communicating which the autobots and Rafael understood.

"He says that he can take care of himself and that he's been on this planet far longer than any of us have."Rafael said jack glanced at him "How long?" Rafael shrugged "I'm guessing since the Dinosaurs."

Arcee looked at Heatburn "I know you can take care of yourself,but these are different times more powerful and frightening players are at work like Predaking and Megatron." Heatburn stared at Arcee then maked squawking laughed sounds which scared everyone.

Then he glared at Arcee with the most scariest scowl ever which causing her to step back a little then he started speaking which Rafael translated for the humans. "He said that we haven't seen scary or powerful yet,that he encountered monsters that would've ended the human race a hundred times over he's faced a giant snake that tried to eat the sun and a Black Dragon who enslaved humans for years,and that to don't talk to him about powerful and frightening."Rafael explained. Everyone looked between him and Heatburn.

However Miko was rather excited that Heatburn fought a giant snake and a black dragon "Woah you fought a Giant snake?!" Heatburn scoffed in annoyance and started to leave when bulkhead and Wheeljack blocked his path.

"Heatburn...please...stay here."Optimus said Heatburn just stood there clenching his fist "No no prime let him go,I'm pretty sure the boys at the Pentagon would probably have us take him down anyway."Agent Fowler snapped causing Heatburn to finally snap he grabbed Bulkhead and Wheeljack and smashed their heads together hard making them fall to the ground hard then he grabbed agent Fowler by his leg and held him in the air causing everyone to panic. "Heatburn put him down!"Arcee said frantically.

Agent Fowler struggled in Heatburn's grip then he dropped him agent Fowler yelled as he hit the ground hard June ran to his side. Then he glared at optimus who just stared back then Heatburn walked out...again Arcee sighed shaking her head in disbelief.

**Antarctica**

Coldsnap looked on as the robots continued building the Tower "After i died they shut down production for millions of years and went into stasis ,But now that you're here to finish what i started they can now finish the tower." Skystalker said with a malicious laughed Coldsnap looked at the half done tower it looked like it was going to be enormous.

"Come on,while they're doing that lets amp you up." Skystalker lead Coldsnap to another room with one of the robots standing standing in it holding the Nitro zero canister and the injection gun. "Take it Coldsnap,inject nitro zero into your circuits and you...will be powerful enough to destroy anyone who stands in your way."Skystalker said.

The robot handed Coldsnap the gun and the canister and he placed it in the slot and jabbed the needle in his forearm and pulled the trigger making the gun pump the serum into his arm until it was all gone. Coldsnap grunted softly as he felt a rush of power and energy surged through him and his eyes went from yellow to Deep blue,Skystalker chuckled "This is going to be fun to watch."

**The autobot's base**

** Play Stand By Me by Bootstraps**

It was nighttime Jack,miko and Rafael went home with their guards and Heatburn was sitting on top of the base looking at the stars. Then he stood up and he transformed to Phoenix mode and flew off towards the city of Jasper.

As he flew over the city he was careful to not be seen although that wouldn't matter to him given the fact he was seen millions of times through out the ages and legends were told about him but he decided he didn't want to be yelled at yet again by the autobots. As he flew through the night air he began thinking to himself as he looked down at the town.

He's been on earth for a million years and he has seen many things, he watched the dinosaurs reign come to an end, he saw mankinds birth and rise into the civilisation he sees today. He has seen the best and worst side of humanity in the past which sometimes made him question why he's living along side the humans why doesn't he find a way to leave earth and never look back?

Because whether he wants to admit it or not he's considers planet earth his home and humankind are his next door neighbor that constantly argue and go to war with each other. Despite its were his predecessors came from He never really knew about Cybertron all he knows he flew through a ground bridge and ended up here...him...and the many other Predacons shockwave cloned.

Heatburn landed on top of a building to pause for a moment his Phoenix eyes scanning the streets of Jasper like a vulture eyeing it's prey. And mankind itself may not know it either but truly it needs Heatburn's fire because Heatburn saved mankind a few times in the past from certain destruction without him they wouldn't gone extinct and truthfully Heatburn didn't really have to do anything of those things for them but he had to because his home was in grave danger and since humankind was now apart of the planet Earth he protected them too.

Even though mankind can protect itself fairly well there are some threats Nuclear bombs can take out.

Heatburn looked over to see the buildings that were destroyed when he and Coldsnap fought and realized why the autobots were mad at him:During the battle he could've killed someone which he wasn't trying to do himself. His hatred for Coldsnap clouded his judgement he didn't care about anything or anyone else he wanted to kill Coldsnap because he reminded him of Skystalker and people nearly died for it.

Heatburn let the realization sink in for a while and he asked himself this question: What is more destructive...Fire or Ice? Even if his Fiery rage isn't aimed at a innocent human being someone will be burned if he isn't more careful next time.

Heatburn took to the skies again this time heading to his home in the ring of fire.

**End song**

**The Nemesis**

Shockwave was in his lab researching everything about the mythical earth Predacons every information interested him. He learned facts about Camatotz,Thunderbirds,Mokele Mbembe,Nessie,Champ,Roc,the Rainbow Serpent Everything.

However what interests him the absolute most was the story of the Great Black Dragon. Apparently all shockwave could gather is that this Dragon fell from the stars and that it was a beast of massive size it towered over the mountains its wings blocked out the sun casting a ominous shadow over the earth.

Shockwave also learned it went by another name that sent fear through the bodies of anyone who said it: Abaddon the Black. However Shockwave couldn't recall creating Abaddon in fact he doesn't remember creating Mokele Mbembe either and he reminded him of the dinobot Sludge.

In fact there were several other Predacon beast on earth he knows he didn't create.

But if he didn't create them...who did?

Then the alarm sound shaking shockwave out of his thoughts apparently there is someone on the outer deck everyone scrambled to meet this threat with Megatron and Predaking spearheaded the assault but as they went outside they discovered to their surprise it was only Coldsnap. Everyone was completely angry at him for leaving them to be roasted by Heatburn.

"And where the Heck were you?!"Laserback shouted Coldsnap didn't answer he just stared at them with his dead cold blue eyes everyone noticed this and were slightly alarmed "What happened to your eyes?"Megatron asked curiously. Coldsnap didn't answer he just began to walk past him prompting Starscream to step in front of him glaring at him angrily that he ignored Megatron "Megatron asked you a Quest ARGH!"Starscream was backhanded by Coldsnap causing him to fly towards a nearby wall groaning in pain.

Everyone looked at Coldsnap who just glared back Laserback growled in anger "Hey nobody hits starscream but me!" Then he charged at him then a compartment opened on his back and the handle of the spear stuck upwards and he pulled it out and when Laserback was close enough Coldsnap aimed the spear at his throat causing him to stop in his tracks.

Laserback looked at the new weapon and backed away then Coldsnap put the weapon back and walked away. Everyone were taken aback except for shockwave who was greatly impressed.


	8. It's only logical

**The autobot base**

It was a normal Saturday Jack,Miko and Rafael were wondering were Heatburn went as they noticed he wasn't there. "Hey did he leave?"Miko asked the autobots looked at her "Probably went home."Ratchet said uncaringly.

"Wherever he went i pray he is alright,the Decepticons may still want him."Optimus prime said with concern everyone else wasn't all the way concerned giving the fact Heatburn can defend himself.

Then the proximity alarm sounded everyone looked at the screen to see Heatburn at the entrance ratchet looked at the screen in confusion and irritation "how does he keep finding us?!"

Heatburn entered the base oddly happily then turned to Jack,Miko and Rafael before chirping questionly "he Asked who wants to ride on a Phoenix?"Rafael said with excitement "I sure as heck do!"Miko squealed causing the Autobots to look at them stunned "What?!"Ratchet exclaimed.

Play light Em Up by Fall Out Boy start at 0:50

Heatburn was flying through the air with Jack,Miko and Rafael on his back with the Autobots on ground level watching nervously as Heatburn did acrobatic type flying moves. Miko whooped as Rafael and Jack laughed as they hanged on.

"Heatburn careful!"Arcee shouted in a worried tone as her eyes followed Heatburn's every move. Then out of the corner of optimus's eye he saw a vehicle it was June Darby's car and he looked closer and noticed agent Fowler in the passenger seat.

The car came to a stop in front them as Fowler and June got out of the car and they looked up at Heatburn "Why is he flying around like that?"Agent Fowler asked in confusion "Look closer."Optimus said June squinted and noticed to her shock Jack,Miko and Rafael were on his back.

"what the...are they on his back?!"June exclaimed in complete panic "He hasn't dropped them...yet."Smokescreen responded sheepishly "Not the point!"June snapped then she stepped forward "Hey...what's he's name again?"

"Heatburn."the autobots responded in unison "Heatburn,you bring those kids back down to solid ground this instance!"june commanded however Heatburn ignored her as he kept flying causing june to scoffed agent Fowler frowned "Hey you flying fried chicken,don't act like you can't hear!" Then he looked at the ground and saw a big rock then he picked it up and threw it at Heatburn hitting him square in the head.

**End song**

Heatburn glared at agent Fowler with extreme hatred as he let out the most frightening growl ever "Uh oh."Jack,Miko,Rafael and the Autobots squeaked in unison.

Then he started jetting towards agent Fowler and June like a rocket with murderous intent agent Fowler and June was absolutely scared and optimus tried to stand between them and the angry Heatburn but Heatburn was too fast.

When Heatburn was close enough he let out a few squawks that sounded like laughing and he swooped up over Fowler and June and after he did blue Squishy stuff fell from Heatburn's backside and landed on June and agent Fowler and the car. Yep Heatburn just pooped on them.

Everyone gasped in horror Arcee covered her mouth with her hands as June and Fowler stood there frozen. "Did...he just...?"Agent Fowler asked with disgust Heatburn landed infront of the autobots with the kids getting off him with complete embarrassment and concerned Arcee looked at heatburn who only grinned arcee rolled her eyes in annoyance she has see many autobots do childis things before...but this...wins the Oscars.

**The Nemesis**

Aboard the nemesis everyone was watching Coldsnap who was in a room watching a Frozen video on YouTube it was a video about the Song Frozen Heart which he enjoyed very much.

Megatron frowned as he watched Coldsnap enjoy his video he glared at Predaking who knew what to do. He stomped over to him and Grabbed him by the throat lifted him high into the air and slammed him against the wall "No more games You Cold blooded Demon,Where were you and Where did you get that weapon?" Predaking barked angrily Coldsnap however didn't answer he just stared at Predaking with his emotionless eyes Predaking growled "Not talking huh fine." He then dropped Coldsnap who hit the ground with a loud thud "You're confined to this room,Cindersaur make sure he doesn't leave." Cindersaur looked at Coldsnap and growled crossing his arms then everyone else left but shockwave who walked up to Coldsnap and patted his back "It's only logical." Then he walked out the door closing behind him.

Coldsnap looked at Cindersaur who only frowned at him.

**Autobot base**

The sun was still high in the sky as Heatburn sat on top of the base looking at the horizon then Arcee walked up to him and sat next to him. "Agent Fowler and June are still furious."she stated

Heatburn only scoffed Arcee looked at the sky in complete wonder as something was bothering her she remembered what he said before "you said you fought a black dragon and a giant snake,There are other Predacons from your time...alive?"

Heatburn pondered the question during his time he did encounter many Predacon's that came with him in the portal but it's been so long that he hasn't bumped into some familiar faces he doesn't even know some of them are still alive.

Heatburn only shrugged then Arcee looked at the ground again with a focused expression on her face then she stood up and quickly walked back inside with Heatburn looking back at her confused.

**Play Project Monarch by Henry Jackman**

Arcee walked past bulkhead and Bumblebee as she immediately went to the computer and started typing with a concentrated expression on her face. Everyone looked at her confused "Uh Arcee,What are you doing?" "Researching."she quickly said Bumblebee buzzed questionly causing Arcee to turn around "look call me crazy but i think there may be more Predacons like Heatburn alive." Everyone looked at her confused "Huh?"Bulkhead asked.

Arcee groaned in exasperation "Think about it bulkhead think real hard,he said he fought a giant snake and black Dragon." "Years ago Arcee even if there were they probably died out and became fossils."Ratchet argued. "But what if they didn't ratchet,what if some of them survived into modern times like Heatburn,Raf search up any mythical creature you can think of."Arcee commanded.

Rafael pondered this then seached up the Loch ness monster and images of nessie came up and pretty much all of it portrayed her as a plesiosaur. "Wait you think nessie might be a Predacon?"June asked Arcee began stammering.

"Not just her,i think most of Earth's mythical creatures are Predacons i know it seems farfetched." Arcee tried to explain the optimus prime spoke after doing some thinking himself "Actually Arcee i believe your theory is valid."

All eyes fell on optimus prime "we know Predacons had indeed walked this planet given the fossil and given Heatburn's appearance i doubt he's the last,but...will just have to wait and see."

**End song**

**The Nemesis**

Coldsnap sat against wall in silence for over 2 hours with Cindersaur watching him. Then Skystalker appeared in front of him "The tower pieces construction is complete you must see it." Then he disappeared Coldsnap immediately stood up and walked towards Cindersaur who stood in his way.

Coldsnap pondered how he was gonna get past him after a minute of thinking he simply slapped him. Cindersaur staggered back from the hit and looked at Coldsnap angrily then he charged with a closed fist at swung only for Coldsnap to catch it and spun him around grabbed his head and with a swift motion he snapped his neck.

Cindersaur's body fell to the floor with a mighty thud Coldsnap opened the door and entered the empty hallway and quietly snuck away sneaking past Vehicons,Starscream even Megatron and Predaking himself after a few minutes he was able to reach outside he transformed and flew away however his departure didn't go completely unnoticed shockwave was in his lab working on something when a small device he had began beeping shockwave looked at it it was a tracking device he planted on him shockwave said with zero emotion "let's find out where you've gone." Then he walked out of the lab.

**Antarctica**

Coldsnap arrive to Antarctica in awe as he saw the tower it was no more than a 100 feet high it was skinny and it had a control panel at the bottom. Coldsnap landed in front of the tower and transformed looking up at the giant machine in excitement.

Then he heard Skystalker's voice "the tower is complete you know what to do next."

Coldsnap continued staring at the tower until he heard the sound of a groundbridge forming he turned around and saw shockwave standing behind him. Shockwave looked at the tower in interest then at Coldsnap "now what are you going to you use this for?"shockwave asked.

Coldsnap only snarled "none of your business you one eyed fool." Shockwave ignored that insult and spoke "It is my business because i created you everything that goes on with you is my business,now what is that tower and what are you using it for?"Shockwave asked more firmly. Coldsnap didn't answer he just stood there like a frozen statue with his fist clenched.

Shockwave just stared back "Fine Megatron and Predaking would be more interested in this tower than i am." Then he turned around and pushed a button on the comlink.

However shockwave made a lethal mistake turning his back on an Cold blooded reptile because Coldsnap charge at Shockwave and dropkicked him sending him flying twenty yards away. Coldsnap quickly transformed and charged at Shockwave and bit into his left leg and thrashed him around for a bit almost tearing his leg off Then he tossed him again 10 feet away.

Shockwave struggled to stand as energon leaked from his leg shockwave aimed his blaster at Coldsnap and attempted to contact Megatron although Coldsnap won't let it happen. Coldsnap snarled and ran up to shockwave and batted the blaster away with his tail making shockwave blast the ice then Coldsnap transformed then he pulled out the spear which extended and with a twirl he severed shockwave's blaster arm.

Shockwave looked at the blaster as he held his shoulder shockwave looked at Coldsnap with complete fear then he started to limp away in a desperate attempt to escape. Coldsnap scoffed as he hurled the spear like a javelin and the spear struck shockwave in the back and it went all the way through piercing his spark.

Shockwave groaned in pain as he slowly turned around at looked at Coldsnap feeling his life slip away "W..w..why?"he groaned energon leaking from his fatal wound Coldsnap stared at Shockwave with a cold emotionless stare and he responded "It's only logical."

Then shockwave collapsed onto the ice dead his red eye fading to black,Coldsnap walked up to shockwave's body and pulled the spear out then he looked at the tower again and knew the ice kingdom was nearly in his grasp but there was one flaming problem he must deal with first.


	9. Hell freezes over

**T****he Nemesis**

Predaking was walking down the hall with Megatron and soundwave looking to check on Coldsnap. They arrived at the room and find to their horror the body of Cindersaur, "What?!"Predaking roared in rage "get shockwave."Megatron commanded Soundwave went to shockwave's lab only to find he wasn't there.

Then Starscream and Knockout walked up behind him "Soundwave what are you doing?"Starscream asked with a raised eyebrow Soundwave turned to him and pointed to the empty room "what he's not in there?"knockout asked in confusion. Then Megatron and Predaking stomped over to them Megatron looked into the room and Roared "Where's shockwave?!"

"I don't know what's happening?!"Starscream exclaimed afraid "Coldsnap had escape,Locate him."Megatron commanded they all ran to the bridge and Soundwave began working on finding shockwave and Coldsnap. After about a few seconds their signals came up In Antarctica "There they are."Megatron said then Shockwave's signal suddenly disappeared which caught Megatron by suprise.

"Wha...what happened?"Starscream asked "Shockwave's life signal just went offline."knockout said fearful Megatron slowly pieced it together "Coldsnap...killed Shockwave."

The whole ship went silent then a beeping sound was heard as Coldsnap appeared to be moving away from Antarctica "Where is he going now?"Megatron asked Predaking's eyes narrowed as he may have a few ideas.

**Monument valley Arizona**

Heatburn was sitting on top of a mountain overlooking the view of the clear blue sky. The warm breeze and the atmosphere calmed him but then something quickly changed.

Heatburn glanced at the rocks next to him and noticed ice forming on them Heatburn eyes narrowed in confusion then suddenly he felt himself being knocked from the cliff by an unknown force. He landed to the ground with a massive thud.

Heatburn groaned in pain as he began to stand then he heard the flapping of wings then Heatburn let out an angry growl as the Thing that dared attack him showed itself. Coldsnap landed a few feet in front of him in Dragon mode then transformed into robot mode Heatburn quickly stood up and stared at the cold blooded reptile with seething hatred.

"We meet again."Coldsnap said Heatburn noticed Coldsnap's eyes were a different color but he didn't care "You know...i kept wondering why you dispise me so much...now i know..." Heatburn was confused on what he was talking about.

"it's because i remind you of someone else."

Heatburn growled then Took out his sword causing Coldsnap to take out his spear. He looked at it for a second "Let's see if you live up to the name...Phoenix killer." Heatburn let out a screech of rage as he charged at Coldsnap and Coldsnap did the same murderous fury surging through both of them then the air filled with a powerful clanging sound as their weapons connected.

**Autobot base**

Arcee arrived with jack when she transformed she noticed Heatburn wasn't there although she was wondering where he was but shrugged it off as he probably went back home or something.

**Meanwhile**

Heatburn hit the ground with a hard thud as Coldsnap stood just a few feet away the Heatburn took out his bow and fired a shot only for Coldsnap to slice it in half. Heatburn let out a squawk of suprise then he fired off multiple arrows Coldsnap's spear extended to full length and he twirled it around then began slicing the arrows one by one.

Heatburn grabbed his sword and charged at Coldsnap and began swinging wildly Coldsnap dodging every swing with ease then he brought the spear down but Heatburn sidestepped then decked Coldsnap across the face causing Coldsnap to bat Heatburn away with his right wing.

Then Coldsnap glared at Heatburn who quickly stood up clutching his sword tightly then they charged at each other the sounds of weapons clanging filled the air once again as they strived to overpower each other. Coldsnap with twirl of the spear knocked Heatburn's sword out of his hand then slashed at his stomach with his claws Heatburn screeched in pain he looked at the scratch on his stomach and saw ice quickly form in the wound.

Normally his healing factor would kick in but it wasn't working Heatburn looked at Coldsnap with complete fear as he something managed to stop him from healing himself. "Having trouble?"Coldsnap asked Heatburn quickly transformed and began flying off to escape Coldsnap "oh no you don't."Coldsnap growled he transformed and began chasing Heatburn.

They began flying around Coldsnap firing his frost breath at Heatburn who dodged then he breathed fire at Coldsnap who dodged and flew under and over Heatburn and slashed at his back causing Heatburn to screech in pain then Coldsnap grabbed Heatburn's wings then bit him on the neck Heatburn screeched then pecked Coldsnap making him let go and Heatburn began to fly away but something was wrong.

He was becoming slower and ice Crystals was slowly building up in his vision Heatburn stopped flying as he felt dizzy. Then Coldsnap appeared in front of him he tried to breathe fire on him but his flamethrower wasn't working then Coldsnap batted Heatburn to the ground.

Heatburn transformed and struggled to stand as he began shivering Coldsnap landed in front of him then transformed he looked at Heatburn. "Slowing down aren't we,that would be the effects of my frostbite and ice slash kicking in...let me give you the rundown of the symptoms:firstly movements become sluggish,Reaction time slows,next comes the ice Crystals forming in vision then you begin to fade in and out of consciousness and finally...your spark stops cold."

Heatburn stood up and tried to punch Coldsnap but he caught it then he kicked him away.

Heatburn groaned in pain as he felt his life slip away Coldsnap walked over to his spear and grabbed it then walked over to Heatburn then lifted him up. Heatburn struggled to stay awake but he kept blacking out then coming back online.

Then with the thrust of his spear he stabbed Heatburn extremely close to his spark Heatburn groaned then the spear extended and Coldsnap lifted him up high into the air. Coldsnap looked around then at Heatburn "it's gonna be a cold day in hell...shame you won't see it." Then he tossed Heatburn away.

Then Coldsnap put the spear on his back and transformed and flew away leaving a half alive Heatburn.

**Autobot base**

Everyone was talking amongst themselves while optimus looked at pictures of the mythical creatures of earth until the proximity alarm sounded the screen showed Heatburn who managed to gather the strength to fly over to the Autobot base. Arcee went to greet the avian Cybertronian but gasped in horror when she saw his condition.

Bulkhead and Smokescreen helped him to sick bay everyone looked at Him with complete concerns as ratchet looked him over he noticed the scratches and the bite mark on him. "I've never seen injuries like this before."ratchet said "He'll be ok right?"Jack asked Miko scoffed "Of course he will i mean it's not like ice can permanently kill a Phoenix he'll be up and flaming in no time."

Heatburn knew that wasn't gonna be the case as he saw the ice Crystals completely envelop his vision until he was blind then everything went completely black as his sparkbeat stopped. The entire base went completely silent as they waited for Heatburn to resurrect himself but nothing happened.

Miko chuckled anxiously "Come on Heatburn anytime now." She looked at Heatburn's lifeless body then she began to really worry "Heatburn...?"

**Antarctica**

Coldsnap arrived in Antarctica then to his suprise he saw Megatron Predaking and the Predacons standing infront of the tower. He landed in front of them Megatron stared at the tower then stared at Coldsnap "So...this is what you're doing."Predacon growled "What is this thing?"Megatron asked slightly interested Coldsnap stared at the ground then looked at Megatron "My cold wrathful hand."he said.

Megatron chuckled the frowned "Well whatever it is it it belongs to me now and you...you'll pay for what you did to shockwave." Coldsnap stared dead into Megatron's eyes and said "No...i don't think i will." Then he pressed a panel on his forearm and the tower activate it made whirring sounds Megatron and the Predacons looked at the tower in confusion then the tip of the tower glowed bright blue as the skies darkened quickly.

Then there was a bright flash from the tower then snow started to fall violently however this was only the beginning because after a second went by everything started to freeze frightening quickly oceans cities people the entire earth was turned into a snowball in a matter of seconds. Megatron looked at Coldsnap who crossed his arms Megatron growled and unshelthed his blade and charged at Coldsnap but before he could get close he froze solid midstep Coldsnap looked at the Predacons who met the same fate.

Coldsnap was proud of himself he turned the world into his frozen kingdom and he defeated Heatburn and overthrew Megatron. Nothing could stop him now.


	10. Power of the sun

**T****he ****autobot base **

The whole base was silent as they waited for Heatburn to revive himself but nothing was happening Heatburn just laid there. "Why hasn't he resurrected himself yet what's the point of being a Phoenix if ya can't come back from the flipping grave?!"Miko exclaimed.

Ratchet examined Heatburn's body and looked closer at the scratches and The bite mark on him "the ice...it's frozen every part of his internal structure it even stopped him from resurrecting." Miko looked at ratchet with a surprised expression "are you saying ice can kill a freaking Phoenix?!"

"But the real question is what did this?"Arcee asked optimus's eyes narrowed "it's pretty clear who did this that new Predacon shockwave created...we." Optimus was interrupted when agent Fowler appeared on the giant computer screen "Prime we have a situation!"He said in a panicked state "I'm afraid we do too:Heatburn has died...permanently."Optimus said with visible sadness agent fowler looked at optimus in shock then he's expression changed to serious.

"I can top that:the whole planet has turned into a giant ice cream parlor." Everyone looked at him confused "Have a look outside." He simply said the autobots opened the door but it was a little difficult but they managed to get it open and what they saw shocked them.

The entire environment was covered in ice and it was snowing "Woah."Smokescreen said optimus went back inside and to agent fowler "Agent Fowler...what happened?" "I'm not sure I'll i know is the center of this massive snowstorm is in Antarctica,In fact we sent some drones to investigate...before they froze and captured these images."

Images of the tower appeared on the screen there was one with Coldsnap standing next to it. "What is that?"Bulkhead asked "The cause of earth winter conundrum."Optimus prime said "Well let's go bring it down."Smokescreen said eagerly "i have enough explosives for it."wheeljack smirk.

"Yeah except there's only one problem anything that comes with mile of the tower is immediately frozen just ask them."agent Fowler said and a image of the frozen Megatron and the Predacons appeared and then an image of the nemesis which was crash landed and frozen in a ocean of ice.

The autobots were completely shocked as this was more depressing the more the dive into it "prime do you have a plan b,the Pentagon is frozen everything is frozen...mankind is frozen." Optimus hung his head with complete sadness "yes agent Fowler i do have a plan b..."

He then turned to Heatburn with a look of sorrow "...but he's one with the allspark." Silence filed the base until jack spoke "we can't let this be the end there has to be something we can do." "There isn't...we can't stop him without getting frozen ourselves...the only person who might stand a chance Is Heatburn."Optimus simply said.

"Well he's gone so I'd say that's the end!"Miko exclaimed then Rafael stood up "no...no..it's not we just need something to warm him up something extremely hot." Agent Fowler raised an eyebrow "like a volcano?,That's not gonna work kid all the volcanoes are frozen."

"I wasn't talking about volcanoes."Rafael said Miko scoffed putting a hand on her hip "what's hotter than molten magma?" Rafael looked up at the ceiling it took a full minute for everyone to get what he was suggesting "The sun...you've got to be kidding."Miko said in disbelief. "But it might work."ratchet said with interest "Ok so how are we gonna get him up there?"smokescreen asked.

Everyone paused to think until wheeljack threw up his arms in exasperation "seriously guys...?"

**Minutes later**

The autobot put Heatburn's body onto Wheeljack's ship only him Arcee,Bulkhead and Optimus are going with. The jackhammer was a little frosted but it still could fly it jetted upwards into the sky and through the snowstorm and soon it bursted out from the clouds and towards the atmosphere.

They soon reach outerspace and made a beeline towards the sun "The jackhammer isn't sun proof boss so i can't get to close."Wheeljack stated "That's fine wheeljack it just needs to be close enough for Heatburn to thaw."Optimus said looking at Heatburn Arcee held Heatburn's hand "we're gonna warm you up i promise." They reached the sun but wheeljack made sure not to get to close.

"This is as close as i can get us i hope this works."Wheeljack said Optimus and Bulkhead gently lifted Heatburn up "Me to."Optimus said in his head. They stepped on a platform and it lowered putting them into deepspace.

"ok one..two..three."optimus counted and he and Bulkhead tossed Heatburn's body as hard as they could towards the sun,Floated at a steady pace towards the sun. Everyone at the jack hammer watched as Heatburn's body got closer and Closer to the sun until they couldn't see him anymore.

Optimus prime and Bulkhead looked around "did he go in?"Bulkhead asked optimus's eyes narrowed as stared intensely at the sun. Unknown to them something was happening Heatburn's body did in fact reach the sun and was Bathed in the solar energy of it the ice that plagued his body melted away and evaporated into nothing.

And then something more happened his body started to under a mysterious transformation his orange colors started to change to Gold. The Sun Symbol appeared on his chest as his eyes ignited to life as he felt the familiar power of the sun he looked around and noticed the environment he was in then remembered what happened he growled at transformed and flew away at a unknown speed jetting past the jackhammer optimus and bulkhead looked on in amazement "Huh...it worked" bulkhead said.

Heartburn rocketed towards the earth determined to get his revenge on coldsnap he entered the earth's atmosphere and immediately noticed the Winter wasteland like condition the earth was in and that made him super mad so he set off to find Coldsnap.

**Antarctica**

Coldsnap looked around him as a small army of the drones stood behind him "it's gonna be a long cold winter."He said then froze as he heard a faint screech then he looked over the horizon as a faint firey glow drew ever closer. "No...impossible."he said with a hint of shock and fear the heatburn appeared and landed with a massive thud as he stared intensely at coldsnap who scoffed "I thought i killed you...no matter you can't stop the Tower drones get rid of him." He commanded and the army of drones charged towards heatburn who narrowed his eyes and with a flap of his wings a wave of fire whooshed towards the army and disintigrated them into nothing Coldsnap looked on slightly impressed "Ok..."

Heatburn transformed to robot mode and pulled out his sword Coldsnap pulled his spear "I'll extinguish you myself." Heatburn growled and charged at him and Coldsnap did the same the Clanging sounds of their weapons colliding filled the air again. Coldsnap swung his spear again but heatburn blocked it and batted the spear out of his hand and threw his sword down.

He punched him in the stomach a couple of times before uppercutting him making Coldsnap stagger back then The Phoenix bow formed in his hand and fired an arrow hitting Coldsnap in the chest sending him flying 30 feet away. Landed with a hard thud and tumbled to a stop he growled as he stood up and Heartburn dashed towards him they locked hands together trying to over power the other The ice bellow them cracked As they stared intensely at each other.

Desperate Coldsnap started to whack Heartburn with his wings causing heatburn to let go then he batted him to the ground and stomped on him. Heartburn tried to stand but was kicked to the ground again Coldsnap lifted his foot to stomp on him one last time but heatburn dodged it just in time and starter punching Coldsnap.

Heartburn swung again but Coldsnap blocked it and tried to hit him with his wing but Heatburn caught it and went behind him and kicked him hard in the back causing his wing to tear completely off as he flew a few feet away. Heatburn threw his wing down as Coldsnap looked at the damage done to him he growled viciously as he turned towards him.

"I don't need to fly to put you on ice."He snarled then he transformed into Dragon mode and Breathed ice heatburn quckly transformed and flew in the air dodging the blast the with a screech he breath fire towards Coldsnap who responded by breathing ice both blasts collided with each other. Each beam tried to overpower the other desperately however after a few seconds heatburn's blast began to over take Coldsnap it drew closer and closer.

Coldsnap could see he was gonna lose and decided to play dirty he aimed his only wing at Heatburn and fired a cryodisk at him which struck Heatburn in the right wing Heartburn screeched as he fell transformed in mid air and crashed to the ground he looked at his iced up wing as it quickly melted the ice.

Then he looked up and saw Coldsnap in robot mode with his spear in full length and tried to stab heatburn in the head but heatburn caught the blade between his hands just in time as the blade was dangerously close to his strained as he struggled to keep the Spear back.

"Give it up,I'm the new ruler of earth so get used to the weather."Coldsnap declared heatburn growled gathering every ounce of strength he had and he jerked the spear next to him making it hit the ice then he struck the spear making it break now Coldsnap has no weapon.

Heartburn kicked Coldsnap across the face causing him to spin around and stagger back then he pulled out his phoenix bow and fired an arrow but Coldsnap dodged it and charged towards him and grabbed him by the throat.

"You're finished."Coldsnap growled however unknown to him the arrow fired circled around and struck Coldsnap In the back making him cry out in pain and let heatburn go. Heartburn quickly dove for his sword and threw it and it struck Coldsnap in the stomach before he could react.

Coldsnap groaned as he fell to his knees he looked at the sword pulled the then pulled it out energon leaking out of the wound Coldsnap looked at Heatburn who transformed and grabbed Coldsnap with his talons and lifted him high into the air then he tossed him into the air then transformed into robot mode and pulled out his phoenix bow aim and fired 3 arrow each hitting Coldsnap at all sides Resulting in a big explosion killing Coldsnap.

Heartburn quickly transformed and let out a triumphant screech then he noticed a ship which was the jackhammer and optimus on the platform "Heartburn destroy the tower!"Optimus shouted heatburn looked at the tower which didn't take him long to figure out that it was the cause of the winter wasteland.

Heatburn flew high into the air and then dived down towards the machine he was like a metor racing towards the ground he plowed through the machine like a flaming bullet destroying it. It fell to the ground in pieces as the snow storm stopped and the sun appeared again heatburn landed as The jackhammer did with Optimus prime,Arcee,Bulkhead and wheeljack exited "Yes the tower is down!"Bulkhead exclaimed happily "It's not over yet autobots the world is still an icy wasteland."Optimus said "Optimus is correct,but in order to thaw out everything it had to take a force of great heat to do it."ratchet said.

Optimus looked at heatburn who saw this as his que as he transformed and flew high into the air he stopped as he folded his wings and closed his eyes as his body glowed brighter and brighter. Then he screeched as he spread his wings as a massive bright explosion filled the sky and a wave followed after.

The wave reached every corner of the earth anything that wasn't originally ice covered was thawed including humans. Megatron and the predacons was thawed as well Megatron groaned as he looked around then at optimus prime who stared at him too weak from being frozen Megatron scoffed "Next prime,Soundwave i need a groundbridge." A minute after he said that a ground bridge opened Megatron and the predacons stepped through and it closed behind them.

Heartburn landed soon after with his normal appearance the sun symbol was gone and his red and orange color returned as he transformed into robot mode as arcee looked at him in amazement "You are full of surprises." Heartburn stood proudly as bulkhead and wheeljack patted his back

**Later that day**

As everyone around the world was still recovering from their icy prison heatburn was standing in front of the autobots and the humans.

Agent fowler cleared his throat "you saved the earth and we are all very very thankful for that." Everyone nodded as miko frowned "it stinks that you're leaving i wanted to ride on your back once more." Jack and Rafael looked at her with deadpan expressions "he's not leaving earth he's just going back to his volcano."Jack stated.

Optimus approached him "that is correct earth is Heartburn's home he will never leave it,with that being said humankind can rest assured their firey winged guardian is protecting them and their shared home." Heartburn nodded then waved goodbye to everyone and transformed and took to the skies.

The autobots watched as heatburn soared through the sky as a flaming streak as he vanished though the sunset.

**The End**

**End credits play Torches by X Ambassadors.**


	11. Post credits

**The Nemesis**

Megatron and Predaking stood at the bridge of the Nemesis that was flying through the air once again. They stood in silence as they were very upset not only did they loose a couple of predacons and shockwave but they were betrayed as well.

They're silence was suddenly broken when knockout and starscream walked in "um my lord i know you're in a bad mood but we were cleaning out Shockwave's lab until we found something on his computer."starscream explained. Megatron turned to them "What is it?"

**Shockwave's lab**

They arrived at the lab and immediately saw the screen on Shockwave's computer it was a list of All the Predacons that are on earth from he recorded every single thing about them including where to find them. "it seems our one eyed nerd was planning to go on a predacon hunt."Knockout stated.

A smile crept onto Megatron's face as he saw the perfect opportunity "so...let's hunt." Starscream and knockout looked at him confused as Megatron began laughing evily completely spooking Starscream and knockout.


End file.
